Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to light assemblies, such as searchlights, flashlights, vehicle headlights, and the like, and, more particularly, to light assemblies that are configured to emit light at various wavelengths.
High-power searchlights are used in various settings to focus light energy onto a particular target. A typical searchlight includes an arc lamp that outputs light that is reflected by conic mirrors.
In order to emit light at different wavelengths (so that different colored lights are emitted), some known light assemblies include one or more filters that are positioned in front of a light source. However, a filter positioned in front of a light source may be inefficient. Also, a mechanical assembly may be used to move the filter in and out of position, thereby adding cost and complexity to the light assembly.
Other known light assemblies include multi-color light emitting diodes (LEDs) that include a plurality of optical elements. For example, a known illuminator includes multiple sets of optics that are used to emit light from the LEDs. The use of LED configurations often adds cost and complexity to a light assembly.
Another known light assembly includes a vertical cavity surface emitting laser. However, such a light assembly presents eye safety hazards, as the emitted light is a highly collimated laser beam. If the highly collimated laser beam is directed into eyes of an individual, blindness (such as temporary blindness) or other eye damage may result.